Sesame Street
Summary of TV Show '' Sesame Street'' is an American children's television series created by Lloyd Morrisett. The program is known for its combination of Jim Henson's Muppets, animation, short films, humor, and cultural references. The program was conceived in 1966 during discussions between Katzenberg and Morrisett. The series premiered on Public Broadcasting Service/PBS (When it was National Educational Television/NET) stations on November 10, 1969 to positive reviews, some controversy, and high ratings. The show has gone through significant changes throughout its history. The format of Sesame Street consisted of a combination of commercial television production elements and educational techniques, and has changed throughout the show's history to reflect the changes in American culture and their audience's viewing habits. It was the first time the producers and writers of a children's television show used educational goals and a curriculum to shape its content. It was also the first time its educational effects on young children were studied, and the first time both summative and formative research was used to change the show's content. For more information about Sesame Street, visit here or here. Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Episode 1']] Avaturd: Grover makes a cameo as the spiritual leader. *[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Episode 5']] WALL·E·NATOR: Oscar the Grouch appears being cubed by the WALL·E·NATOR. *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] Celebrities Without Their Makeup: Oscar makes a cameo again as Amy Winehouse without her makeup. *[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']] Cliffordfield: Elmo runs away, Big Bird turns into SpongeBob SquarePants, Oscar the Grouch comes out of his trash can and has women's legs, and Bert is seen in Clifford's mouth. *[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Episode 11']] Mouse M.D.: Cookie Monster appears as Dr. Mouse's patient, along with the Count. *[[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']] Flammable: Oscar the Grouch and Telly Monster make cameos on posters in the background and Grover appears in a puppet bin. 'Season 2' *[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 1 (27)']] RiOa: Big Bird appeared having the ring to fly. Also, he summoned Oscar the Grouch to eliminate Nigel. *[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 9 (35)']] How I Met Your Mummy: Cookie Monster makes a cameo as one of the monsters in a restaurant, however, he is purple. *[[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 16 (42)']] Twilight: Staking Dawn: Count von Count makes a cameo at the wedding. *'Episode 16 (42)' Cookie Blue: Cookie Monster gets spoofed alongside with Rookie Blue. 'Season 3' *[[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Episode 10 (62)']] MADvent Calendar: The announcer says that Sesame Street announces that they want their show to look more like MAD. *'Episode 10 (62)' Men in Black to the Future: Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Oscar, and Elmo appear. *[[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Episode 16 (68)']]' '[[Dark Knight at the Museum|'Dark Knight at the Museum']]: Big Bird appeared at the Museum of Television. [[Season 4 |'Season 4 ']]' ' *[[Wreck-It Gandalf / The Big Bird Theory|'Episode 3 (81)']]' '[[The Big Bird Theory|'The Big Bird Theory']]: Big Bird gets spoofed along with ''the Big Bang Theory''. *[[After Bert / Downton Shaggy|'Episode 13 (91)']]' '[[After Bert|'After Bert']]: Bert gets spoofed along with ''After Earth''. Category:TV Show